


The Greatest Reward

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [5]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Magical Bondage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: So if you were the savior of a realm, what would you want your reward to be: castles, gold for days, possibly a crown on your head?  Not our MC.  There is only one thing that matters.  Will she receive her just reward?
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 7





	The Greatest Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't write this one because I was thinking about the next episode. Then I realized I was missing something huge. It kind of evolved into more than I expected. I realized quickly that this needed to go further, so I pushed myself add some passion. I know I need to work on my writing skills for the intimate scenes to be up to par with other writers. I hope it is not to disappointing. 
> 
> I actually created two new tags for this one. People are going to be like "what is that?!". Really? "Magical Bondage" and Helena Klein are synonymous!
> 
> PS: I am listening to Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" in a continual loop. Not that this info means anything to you as a reader, but is sure does set the mood for the writer ;~)

It seemed like that this was the first time that MC had awaken before Helena. It was a rare treat to be able to stare at her, peacefully sleeping with her golden hair draped delicately over her shoulders and naked breasts. It was also amazing to see how much she had grown. MC was so proud of her. It brought the sweetest joy to her heart, that now, after everything that Helena had endured, that finally the rest of the world saw her beauty as well. For a moment, MC stopped and thought "God, she is perfect." Helena was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was smarter and more creative that many of the inventor's in MC's world. And there is a beauty to Helen that goes beyond anything physical. She was so tender and loyal. MC had never really been with anyone who gave unconditional love so freely. She was a dream come true. She felt, truly blessed, to be spending the rest of her life with this wonderful woman who was now free of a continuing evil. MC had made sure that Helena would be safe forever. And she would spend the rest of her life protecting her and making sure no one hurt her again. Then, MC smirked and shook her head. She was now thinking back to the past two days. Embarrassment was only one of the feelings she had. Normally, MC was so positive - the cheerleader for everyone else. How could she be so weak? Why could she not get herself out of that pit of despair? She should have been there for Helena and not the other way around. Still, unsure how and why it escalated like that would remain a mystery. Perhaps, it was meant to be? Maybe there was a reason why she got to that point. MC usually did things, sometimes by instinct, to give Helena what she needed at specific moments. She wondered, "Was this something that Helena needed to see?" The way Helena responded could not have been more perfect. "Here we go again. She is perfect." MC looked sweetly at the beautiful angel sleeping next to her. She made the deepest sigh, smiled softly and recalled the events of last night.

The truth is, when Helena said MC was her hero and kissed her, she took away all of the darkness. It was absolutely magical. As if the touch of Helena's lips contained such a power that it could drain the poisonous thoughts from her mind. There was never any doubts that she loved Helena. She really never thought she could love Helena anymore than she already did. But when Helena kissed her, she gave up anything that could ever come in the way of their happiness. MC had given everything to Helena at that moment: heart, mind, body and soul. Helena owned her entirely. Helena saved her once again.

Helena scooped up MC into her arms and said, "Come on my love, I have a surprise for you, fit for the hero that you are.". MC giggled and kissed her. "Welcome back my love. I have missed that smile dearly." MC saw her opportunity to continual th jovial mood and tease Helena. "Wait, if I am your hero, then why are you carrying me?" MC teasingly asked as she smirked. Helena's eyes pierced and she replied, "I do not think you have the strength to have it the other way around. Of course I could cast a spell to empower you. My love, if your physical strength was as strong as your inner strength, you could carry all of the this realm on your own power." Helena smirked and laughed deeply. MC smiled brightly and said, "Aw babe, you say the sweetest things." Then MC playfully declared, "Hey I am strong enough! I took out an evil Witch Queen in one swipe and saved the world." Helena looked devilishly into MC eyes and replied, "That you did, my love. And now it is time to claim your reward." With that response, chills rushed through MC's entire body and oddly set her face ablaze. Helena could immediately see it in MC's blush, which made her own desire rise quickly.

Reiner cleared his throat and asked, "Um Lady, MC ... uh ... your wounds". A hint of amber came to his cheeks as both MC and Helena turned back and looked a him with a "super bad timing, buddy" look. Ishara quickly came to their defense and looked at Reiner with a very uncharacteristic sly grin. "I think that Helena has a salve or two for that, Reiner." Reiner looked embarrassed and agreed, "I am sure you are correct, Your Majesty"

Helena didn't even need to wave a hand to have the door to their suite open. When they entered the room, there was a most beautiful sight. The bed was completely covered with thick long vines. Each of the four ends were attached singularly, to the four bed posts. Helena carefully removed MC's tunic. She slowly moved her hand down her chest and paused when she reached the center and kissed gently. She continued her careful caress with her mouth as she moved down to her stomach. Then she dropped to her knees and bowed before MC. When she looked up, she said is a shaky soft voice, "My love, there is a question I must ask." MC gasped and swallowed hard. MC's head was screaming, and she shouted to herself "Yes, God, yes I consent already! Just take me". MC bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, babe, what is it?", she asked urgently. Helena, opened her hand and placed her other hand over the top and muttered a faint spell. When she removed her hand, in the palm of her hand was a small circular object. It was beautifully designed. The gold color of the ring practically matched the shade of the color of Helen's hair. There was an intricately designed pattern to the shape the ring that made it look like it was carved to resemble two vines entwined together. On the top a the ring was a crystal "ice blue" gem in the shape of a rose and the shade of blue identically matched the color of Helena's eyes. MC's mouth dropped open and a tear fell from her eye.

Helena looked tenderly into MC's eyes. "My love, you have always been there by my side, even when others wished to see my demise. With the strongest love and the deepest faith, you gave unto me the most precious gift of love, unconditionally. You have always stood strong to protect and comfort me in every way. Your heart is the only home that I will ever desire. I wish this ring to be my vow. I shall give to you, without compromise and unyielding, the same gifts that you have given to me. I pledge to be by your side through all things, regardless of world, throughout all time, and even in the absence of life. I ask that you continue to share all of your love and dreams with me, in this life and every life yet to come. This is my promise that I will find you and love you in all worlds and in every lifetime. Will you honor me and accept my oath? Will you be my wife until the end of time?"

There are a million things that MC could have said. Who could ever say "no" to this woman? She was her soulmate. She was the woman who gave up everything for her. Honestly, Helena, ultimately completed her. Everything about Helena was a beautiful gift. To have that for not only this lifetime, but every lifetime, was pure satisfaction. MC thought for a brief moment to just reply with a simple "yes". She felt that it was possibly the only word that she could manage to come out of her mouth due to the overwhelming emotion. As if empowered by a gentle breeze, there was an uncontrollable urge to speak the words to her that she has always wanted to say. "Helena Klein you are worth a million lifetimes. And it is you that does me the honor of allowing me to enjoy this precious gift of you for as long as I breathe. YES. A million times YES!"

Helena's eyes filled with tears. She stood and kissed MC deeply. "My love, you have me at a disadvantage. I am unsure where this should be placed. Is there a place that you prefer?". MC just lost it. Tears were streaming down her face. Attempting to compose herself, she explained, "In my world we place it on this finger. It is said that this finger is unique because it has a vein that goes straight to the heart. Will you please place it here? I always want you as close to my heart as possible." Helena smiled, with her hand shaking, she carefully slid the ring of her finger and declared, "With this ring we are one. You are mine and I am yours. And now I seal this vow forever." When Helena kissed her, she could feel a rush of warm electricity. MC's entire body tingled. It was like a million little sparks of static electricity. Every hair on her body stood on end. "Wow, Helena! That was really surreal. I can feel you through my entire body. Is that a new spell?" Helena smiled and said, "No my love, this has always been within me. I never wanted to produce it with anyone except you. I knew in my heart that I would share it with you, and you alone, since the day I first saw you. This will always be your spell." MC asked, "Sweetheart, did you make this ring yourself? It is spectacularly crafted?" Helena nodded and replied, "The metal that I used is a very strong metal. They say that it cannot be destroyed. ]The strength of the metal seemed appropriate to the unyielding strength of our love. I have been working on the design for some time now." MC looked in awe into Helena's eyes, shook her head and stated, "You continue to amaze me every day with your talents." MC grabbed Helena's face and kissed her so deeply that Helena felt a very different form of magic. This was far from anything she had ever felt. This was very warm and it sent a sensation through Helena as if she was shielded and wrapped in a warm light. Every part of her body felt a comforting warm. Helena felt safe and protected. "It appears, my love that you have captivated me with a spell of your own, And this warmth, that that you have given to me, burns deeply within my heart. I wish to feel this feeling, forever."

Helena's voice deepened, "My love, there is something I desire deeply. Will you honor me once again and indulge me?". She raised her eyebrow and smiled coyly. "It does require that I remove the rest of your clothes." MC snapped back to life, and realized that the original passion that had built up was temporarily put to the side. But when Helena's tone changed and she spied "that" look in her eyes, she was brought right back to the moment. MC looked towards the bed, admiring the multitude of vines on the bed. She tilted her head towards the bed and asked in a playful tone, "Does it have anything to do with the small garden growing out on our bed?" With a deep hum, Helena responded, "Indeed it does, love. Do you consent?" MC undid her belt and looked devilishly into Helena's face and sarcastically replied, "Oh, I consented the moment you swung open that door with a blink of your eye. Your magic is the best aphrodisiac in the world. Ten million time stronger that oysters."

Helena gently placed MC on the bed and removed the rest of her clothes. "First there is something I must do to prepare", Helena announced. She cupped one hand over the other and breathed deeply. When she removed her top hand, her bottom hand contain a gooey thick substance. MC looked at the substance and thought, "Oh wow, just how kinky is this going to get that she's gotta lube me up?" MC's eyes widened. "Babe?" was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. Helena looked at MC with a big grin, as her imagination for what MC was thinking assumed her greatly. In a direct tone she stated, "I need to attend to your arms first so that the vines will not scratch open the wounds." MC blushed and averted her eyes to the door and said "Oh, okay." Helena chuckled, ""What did you think I was going to do with this?" MC, now red as a beet, quietly replied "I thought you preparing to ravish me beyond my wildest dreams and wanted to ..." Helena stopped her and confidently said, "Oh I will ravish you my love. But I do not need to use anything other than my mouth to prepare you fully." MC closed her eyes and thought "Yeah, she's got that right. I am already wet enough to make my own slip and slide."

Helena gently applied the ointment to MC's arms and face. It felt icy cool and was so soothing. "There. That should suffice.", Helena said so softly to herself. Helena closed her eyes. Magically, the vines came to life and wrapped around MC. They draped her in a beautiful green foliage. As each vine grew, it tickled MC's skin. It felt as if a hundred fingers were caressing every inch of her body where it touched her skin. All four of her extremities were tightly spread apart. There was not any play in their confinement. Her legs were spread so wide that she had barely any room to even move her hips. Then the vines continued their path as if they were in desperate search of something. A vine crawled across her forehead, holding her head down making it impossible to move one way or the other. When a vine started to take form over MC's throat, Helena shook her head, dismissed it with a wave of her hand, and said, "No. That belongs to me." She bent down and sucked passionately on MC's throbbing pulse. Helena slid her tongue over the sunken area and continued to MC's throat. She bit down delicately and then sucked in a rhythmic motion. Left behind was the distinctive branding of Helena's love. "You will always belong to me. Tell me you are mine, my love.", Helena passionately demanded. MC gasped and softly said " I am yours and yours alone?" Helena's tone became stern. "I cannot hear you. I want the world to hear your desire." MC rolled her eyes and in a voice that came from her toes she exclaimed "I belong to Helena Klein.!" MC pleaded, "Please, babe! I want you with my soul. Just release me." Helena's grinned wickedly and said "Much better my love. Your sweet request, I shall grant." "Do you know how much I long to see you this way? How you glisten with desire? Giving yourself to me so completely? It raises a desire within me that I can no longer suppress. I want you to show me how much you want me." Helena stood and removed all of her clothes. Helena's greatly burning passion could be seen in the form of her fully erect, pink nipples and a thin steam of liquid running down her leg. MC was mesmerized. The only thing she wanted was to taste Helena. "What is your desire my love? I can see a flame in your eyes that is unknown to me." MC fought to hold back the words for a moment until Helena took her finger and gathered the wetness from her own desire. She placed her finger on MC lips. MC lost it completely and started pulling with all her power in a futile attempt against the strength of the vines. Each time she pulled the vines not only resisted, but they pulled tighter. This was madness! "Please Helena, I need to taste more of you. I would give anything at this moment." Helena cocked her head and gave her signature smirk. "As you wish my love." Helena straddled MC face and began to push, and with each gyration, she got closer and closer to reaching her climax. MC licked and sucked furiously. She knew Helena was close. MC was already at her peak. She was throbbing furiously an began to feel lightheaded. Without warning, the vines wrapped around MC and began to spread. They then continued to climb up Helena arms. The vines were entwining them together. Helena removed herself from MC's face. MC whimpered with a saddened disappointment. Helena slid down the length of MC body. Placing her hips over MC's hips, she joined their most sensitive parts and began to rock slowly. The motion was slow and purposeful. MC was at the mercy of Helena's movement. The vines had restricted her so, that she could barely move her hips. But no movement was needed on MC's part. This act of Helena being solely responsible for their pleasure, set MC to the edge. Helena had her seconds away from from releasing the strongest flood she had ever experienced. The vines grew and surrounded Helena completely. There were small peaks of skin. Mostly, she was completely enveloped in the green garden. When they wrapped around Helena's waist, she was barely able to to speak. She moaned two words and her voice was shaking in a way MC never heard before, "Love, now!" Suddenly, seconds away from both releasing, the vines started sprouting a red growth. A multitude of red roses began to bloom. As they climaxed together, the roses came into full bloom around their bodies.

Helena, exhausted with a gleam in her eyes dismounted and laid next to MC. She looked at the vines and then released MC from her position. MC, completely paralyzed from the effect, was in awe of the sight. She looked tenderly at Helena with tears streaming down her face and spoke. "Please, don't remove them. This is the most beautiful moment that I have experienced. I never want it to end." Helena looked deeply into MC's eyes and said "My desire is to give you this each day of our lives. This is how you make me feel each time I look into your eyes." They kissed tenderly, both crying, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

MC basked in this thought of this memory and sighed deeply, as she watched her soulmate sleeping quietly. A small tear fell from her eye. She couldn't ask for anything more. There was no treasure greater than Helena's love. To lay here forever was the greatest reward to her. There was no need for any ceremony. The only thing she wanted was this moment. As if Helena could hear her thoughts, she smiled and softly said "My love, there is nothing else I desire in this life, other than to spend each moment with you." Chills radiated through MC's body. Helena open her eyes and stared at MC with her sleepy blue eyes. MC, softly held Helena's face and kissed her like it was the sole reason for her breathing. As if the kiss brought the breath to her lungs, she continue to press forward for fear that without that kiss, she would be not be able to breathe. Lost in complete emotion, MC responded with the only thing she could get out of her lips, "All my life - I want this." Helena smiled and said "As you wish, my love." She kissed MC longingly. 

Bringing a serious mood to the room, Helena smiled and said, "Today is your day. We need to prepare you for court. We should start with getting you dressed and building your strength with some breakfast. I have asked Solaire to prepare something special that I know you will like." MC sighed deeply and shook her head. Then she said "I suppose you are right. But the only place I want to be is right here in your arms. Can we stay this way forever?" Helena smiled sweetly and said, "I will do my best for the rest of my life. But for now, I wish to observe everyone paying tribute to the love of my love for saving the world. Let us go my hero."  
MC stood and said, "Fine, but I have nothing to wear that is acceptable to go before the King in in." Helena chuckled and stated, "You are perfect with anything you wear. However I must admit, you are most perfect when you wear nothing at all." MC cocked her head and gave a pensive stare and retorted, "On that note, did you actually propose to me while I was half naked?" A blush came to Helena's face. She admitted "Of course my love. I wished for you to be as natural as possible. My intent was to have you totally disrobed, but I am afraid that I was overcome with emotion." MC looked at Helena with a questioning stare and in a serious tone, "Speaking of 'nature' ... that spell, babe ... bookmark as one of my favorites. Wow, talk about getting back to nature." Helena sweetly replied "Consider it bookmarked." MC chuckled softly, shook her head and kissed Helena tenderly. 

"I love you so much Helena Klein. I can't wait until we are married and I can finally call you my wife."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The next episode is something I immediately hitched my brain to when MC killed the WC. In fact, I feel like the whole point of MC being the hero for once, was to get to the next episode. I knew I wanted this moment from day one, way before even beginning this series. I wanted to really connect MC and Helena in a special way, as a reward for MC always being there for Helena. She really deserves her day. They deserve this moment.


End file.
